Transformers Autobots
| genre = Action Adventure | modes = | platforms = Nintendo DS }} Transformers Autobots is a video game based on fictional alien robots, Transformers. This version follows the plot of the 2007 live action film Transformers. Most prominently, while the Autobots version has missions in the Arctic, the Decepticons version contains desert missions taking place in a Qatar military base. Gameplay The game consists of four large virtual locations, semi-destructible environments and enemies in the form of local law enforcement and opposing Transformers. "Hazard levels" denote the extent of attack the player character comes under based on how much destruction they perpetrate. Glowing spots on the map denote mission markers, which come in two varieties - twenty-three story missions, which further the game storyline, and thirty-four challenge missions, for players to test their skills. The game also features a slight RPG element in the form of XP, gained by destroying enemies and completing missions, which steadily increases players' levels (up to 20), unlocking new abilities and increasing stats. While a select number of missions allow players to take control of five of the Autobots or Decepticons featured in the movie, for the majority of the game, the player will control the "Create-A-Bot," a customizable generic Transformer whose alternate mode the player can determine by scanning any one of over thirty-five vehicles found throughout the game locations.(You can also name your Create-A-Bot.) The games utilizes the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection for the "AllSpark Wars" online campaign, which pits players of the two different versions of the game against each other. Players are able to download one new special single player challenge each day and earn points upon its completion. Their score is then uploaded to a server at the end of the challenge and the side with the most points at the end of the day (Autobots or Decepticons) wins the "battle". The first side to win seven battles wins the overall "war" and a new war begins. However, if the Autobots and Decepticons win at least one piece each, a "tiebreaker match" will be played until the whole Allspark is under control of either side. Players earn Wi-Fi tokens for their involvement, which will unlock additional vehicles and cheats for use while playing the main game. Despite the aforementioned Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection support, multiplayer death-matches are limited to localized wireless play. Also Skydive is a secret form for the custom character in Transformers Autobots, while countered by G1 Starscream, a somewhat improved Starscream, in the Decepticons version. Both can be obtained by earning 2500 tokens through Wi-Fi play. Synopsis Characters * Create-A-Bot (voiced by Steven Blum) - the player's own customizable character, portrayed as a young Autobot who seeks to prove himself to his superiors. * Optimus Prime (voiced by Peter Cullen) - the leader of the Autobots who turns into a 1997 Peterbilt 379 semi-truck. * Bumblebee - a recon officer who transforms into a 1977 Chevrolet Camaro and communicates through the radio as his vocal processors were damaged by Megatron. * Ironhide (voiced by Mark Ryan) - the team's weapon specialist who first mentors the player when they arrive on Earth. He transforms into a GMC Topkick pickup truck. * Jazz (voiced by Andrew Kishino) - Optimus Prime's second-in-command who turns into a Pontiac Solstice GXP Weekend Racer Concept. * Ratchet (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - the team's medical officer who turns into a search and rescue Hummer H2. He is the only Autobot who the player doesn't have any personal interaction with throughout the game. Plot The game opens with the Create-A-Bot landing on Earth and Ironhide running him through a basic systems check. After taking on some Decepticons, the Create-A-Bot scans a vehicle form and takes on some more Decepticons attacking a nearby tower to draw him out, including the Create-A-Bot from Transformers Decepticons. After they are defeated, Ironhide then sends the Create-A-Bot to Tranquility where Optimus Prime teaches him to value the lives of the humans the Autobots are sworn to protect. The Create-A-Bot is then assigned to meet with Bumblebee, who has him scan additional vehicle forms before scanning the internet to find information on a pair of glasses with a Decepticon code imprinted onto them. Afterwards, Bumblebee informs him afterwards about Megatron and the AllSpark both potentially being on Earth. Optimus sends Bumblebee to the house where the glasses are located, only for Barricade to get them first. After a chase through the city streets, Bumblebee fights Barricade on a bridge, defeats him, and retrieves the glasses from him along with an old human news article about a ship's captain discovering a "giant metal man" frozen in the Arctic. The Create-A-Bot is then sent there to rendezvous with Ironhide, the two discovering that a human military organization called Sector 7 had Megatron imprisoned at their base there, but then moved him to an unknown location. They also discover an encrypted file titled "Project: Ice Man", which they send to Optimus to try and decrypt before Ironhide fights and defeats Starscream. Both Autobots are then dispatched back to Tranquility to rendezvous with Bumblebee. In Tranquility, Bumblebee discovers that Sector 7 has adapted Megatron's technology into automated defenses which they have set up all over town. Once Bumblebee destroys them, Optimus Prime arrives on Earth with Jazz and Ratchet. Informed of Bumblebee's discovery, Optimus sends Jazz to retrieve several Sector 7 vehicles for analysis, one of which ends up being the Decepticon Blackout, who Jazz manages to drive off. Optimus and Jazz learn through the data they've retrieved that Sector 7 has both Megatron and the AllSpark kept hidden inside the Hoover Dam and Optimus vows to destroy his former brother. Bumblebee is dispatched to distract Sector 7's forces while the rest of the Autobots escape. The Create-A-Bot recklessly tries to help, but this results in Bumblebee sacrificing himself for his friend to escape, getting himself captured. When Optimus decides to focus on retrieving the AllSpark and not saving Bumblebee, Ironhide angrily accuses Optimus of caring only about destroying Megatron, though he later apologizes. At the Hoover Dam, Jazz hacks into Sector 7's computer systems and manages to find a way inside and where Bumblebee is being held prisoner. The Create-A-Bot is subsequently sent to rescue Bumblebee, who reveals that he knows where the AllSpark is. After retrieving it along with his weapon chip, Bumblebee meets up with Optimus and they try to leave the dam, but are intercepted by Barricade. Optimus fights Barricade and kills him, but Barricade reveals that he was merely a diversion so that the other Decepticons could free Megatron before he dies. Ironhide and the Create-A-Bot eavesdrop on the Decepticons and learn that they've placed bombs on the dam as a distraction. Ironhide successfully disarms all of them while Optimus goes after Megatron, only to be intercepted by Brawl. After a short fight, Optimus manages to kill him. The Autobots head back to Tranquility with the AllSpark, pursued by the Decepticons. Blackout goes after Bumblebee, but is killed by Ratchet. Megatron soon shows up and takes the AllSpark, wounding Bumblebee in the process. Optimus then attempts to take him on alone, but Megatron uses the AllSpark to create drones that attack him. The Create-A-Bot arrives and manages to get the AllSpark away from Megatron, shoving it into his chest and dealing fatal damage to himself. Optimus then deals with the heavily damaged Megatron, ultimately killing him and destroying the AllSpark. Before he dies, the Create-A-Bot tells Optimus to make Earth the Autobots' new home. Optimus mourns his death and later honors his last wish by sending a message into space for any surviving Autobots to join them on Earth before driving off into the sunset with Bumblebee and Ironhide. Reception | MC = 67/100 | 1UP = 5.5/10 | GSpot = 6.5/10 | GSpy = | GameZone = 7.5/10 | IGN = 6.8/10 | NLife = | NP = 6/10 | NWR = 7.5/10 }} The game received "average" reviews, according to video game review aggregator Metacritic. References External links * Category:2007 video games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nintendo DS-only games Category:Transformers (film series) video games Category:Activision games Category:Video games based on films Category:Video games based on adaptations Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video games set in the United States Category:Vicarious Visions games